The Girl of the Dead
by doggirl212
Summary: I always knew I was different...
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Percy Jackson; all rights go to uncle rick :'(**_

 **Willow's Pov:**

I always knew I was different ….

I don't know, I've heard the rumors, dealt with the bulling, and I've seen some really weird stuff all my life, but it all fell apart the day I turned 13.

I woke up to the ringing of the alarm. Uggg I am not a morning person. I took a deep breath and wrinkled my nose this stupid old abandoned apartment reeks! I`ll have to find somewhere else soon, oh man Nico`s going to love that, he hates my neighborhood. I got dressed wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. I stuffed socks in my overly large shoes. I sighed as I looked into the mirror, my black hair cut short, the tips just brushing my shoulder, but my bangs were long and always seemed to be in my eyes. I put on a locket, the only piece of jewelry I will wear, (the only piece of jewelry I own for that matter as well), as well as the only thing I have left from my mom, it had a picture of my mom and me at about 6. I will never sell that locket, no matter how tempted I am; besides, life has been looking up ever since Nico came into it a few months ago. He is in my only friend, but we are so much alike, dark hair and eyes, pale skin, not morning people, I look at the old beat up alarm clock again and groan.

"Time for torture, oh I`m sorry I mean school." I muttered I hear a chuckle and I whirl around grabbing the knife Nico gave me when I found the apartment, and see Nico standing in the doorway. I roll my eyes and walk over and hug him.

"One of these days I`m going to accidently throw this at you when you do that."

He just rolled his eyes and handed me a sandwich which I wolfed down starving.

"You know I doubt those girls have a comeback for the last one you said" Nico said with a small smile. I noticed he only seemed to smile around me. I know he had a lot of sadness almost as much as me, losing his mom, then his sister, finding a long lost sister, then her moving away. But there is something different about him, he radiates a power, and he seems so, well, old. Besides, he gets almost as many stares as I do.

"Come on sis lets go to torture."

"You mean school" I said laughing. We were tired of people asking if we were related so we just call each other siblings. We walk along, me cracking jokes, and Nico offering an occasional chuckle. Finally we get to school, and I see them the kill circle. I sigh as they see me and advance.

"Looks like you were wrong about that come back, man they look excited, they must have worked their puny brains overtime to come up with this one."

"HEY death breath!" one girl called I raised an eyebrow as I felt Nico stiffen beside me.

"Go, get out of, do that thing you do and go" I said out of the corner of my mouth. I felt Nico nod, and out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw him disappear into the shadows.

"where`s your cousin at goth girl?" the leader of the group, Vanessa, said.

"I was alone or did you poke yourself in the eye with the makeup brush one to many times _Vanessa_?" I spat her name like a cuss word. I put my hands on the tree trunk beside me and carefully took off my overly large shoes, knowing what would happen next. The others paid me no mind, being that they were watching their leader grasp for the right words to insult me with.

"You know what whatever get her girls!" Vanessa shrieked I swung around and shimmied up the tree. Around the middle I stop, there was a platform that was probably going to be a tree house, but the builder gave up, leaving just the base. I had taken it over, lining pillows up there, and adding some food in case I was stuck there all afternoon. Suddenly rocks were flying everywhere, and they got a lucky shot. One hit my head, and before I blacked out was very aware of screaming and falling.

Thanks for reading, ooohh cliff hanger! Wahaha R&R please thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does!**_

 _ **Willows Pov:**_

When I came to I felt something grab me from the air. I heard Nico shouting my name, and then I looked at the thing holding me and shrieked. No, not now, why do the monsters come now? I asked myself before trying to grab the knife in my pocket. Then I realized I left it at home, on my bed. I cursed my own stupidity before taking option B waiting for this thing to get close enough to ground, then trying to get it to drop me. The thing seemed to sense my plan though, because it seemed to get higher above the tree tops. All of a sudden, it stopped it stopped for a second. I looked at it and realized I knew what this thing was, a sleek body, feathery wings, it looked like a flying panther with an eagle head!

"Are... Are you a griffin?" I hear myself ask it didn't say anything in reply, luckily enough because my brain had already gone into weirdness overdrive. Sure I had seen some weird stuff on the street, but they had never really interacted with me, and ever since Nico had given me that knife. And of course I had left my knife at home for the first time in a while, and of course it had to attack on my 13th birthday.

"Argg you couldn`t have waited a day you stupid griffin! It had to be on my birthday!? You know there would be other opportunities to kidnap me you know" I said as I tried to kick it I looked around, we seemed to be getting closer to the ground, and I swear I saw nest in the distance. I waited tell I knew we were close enough to the ground that I wouldn`t die, then I… well I'm not proud, but I did the only thing I could think of, I bit the griffin. Apparently it was not expecting that, because it screeched almost as bad as Vanessa and dropped me. Huh, I guess griffins are not immune to biting. I managed to not die as I hit the ground, but I have no idea where I was, or how to get back, and I`m pretty sure there were more griffins coming after me soon. I cursed under my breath and stared back the way I think I came. As I was running, I saw more griffins flock after me.

"Of course, now I`m even more appealing because I`m a challenge!" I groaned and ran faster. All of a sudden, the tree I fell out of came into view. My head throbbed where the rock hit it, but at least I`m getting somewhere.

"NICO, A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I shouted as I managed to dodge yet another griffin dive. I saw Nico appear out of the shadows looking extremely worried

"What the… How in the… what in the name of Hades happened!?" he choked out

"Just… Help" I managed to say between pants. Nico snapped out of his daze and drew a dark black sword. My eyes widened where had that come from? I grabbed some rocks and started hurling them at the griffins. One of them dive bombed Nico, but he swung his sword, and it exploded into dust. What the? Since when did? Huh? My brain seemed to short circuit. I threw a rock, hitting one in the head, but it didn't explode like Nico`s did.

"I want one of those, I can`t seem to kill them!" I shouted as I hurled another rock. Nico laughed,

"This is stygian iron, it deadly to monsters and demigods" he told me "your knife is celestial bronze, where is it?"

"On my bed at home" I said sheepishly, "also bad news, I just ran out of rocks."

"Get over here, take my hand, and hold on tight." Nico shouted I obeyed, Nico ran at a shadowed wall, with me in dragged behind and we disappeared.

 _ **Dun Dun Dun! Another cliff hanger, I apologies for the short chapters,**_

 _ **R &R please! Thanks bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Uncle Rick does**_

 _ **Willows Pov:**_

When I stumbled out of the shadows my first thought was, that was awesome, but what I said sounded really intelligent like

"Wahappen?" Nico turned to me and busted out laughing I must have had made a face almost as intelligent as my comment

"it`s always weird the first time" he said still chuckling "your just lucky I`ve gotten stronger since the giant war, I might not have made that jump otherwise."

"Wait, what? Giant war? Jumping? Griffins? Celestial bronze? Stygian iron? What in the world is going on here?!" I asked, still trying to get my bearings.

"Here try this," Nico said, looking extremely worried. He handed me a small chunk of what looked like a graham cracker. "If… If you're like me, this should heal your head." I took a bite. It tasted like the butter candies the people at the candy house used to give me when I was on the streets. Man I loved those things, I felt my head, the bump was completely gone.

"What?" I was so confused I thought my brain would explode

"Ok, I got to get her to camp. Dang can I shadow travel that far?" Nico seemed to be talking more to himself then to me. "Then again how did I get so far without getting hurt?" he looked at his hands as if expecting them to disappear. I sat down on the bed,

"Explain" I said,

"Well let's cut to the point, you're a demigod." He looked at me as if expecting to burst out laughing I just sighed

"Well that makes sense." Was all I said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked I stood up

"That thing you just did, I can do it to. That's why I didn`t die like my mom when the lightning struck the house, I panicked, and ended up in I think it was china." I shrugged, "I guess a lot of, well whatever we are can do it right?" Nico slowly shook his head,

"Only children of Hades can do it. If you can do it this is bad, really bad."

I sighed, "I cannot tell you how used to that sentence I am."

 _ **Wahaha cliff hanger again! Please don't kill me cause its slow, it will get faster I promise**_ _ **read and review thanks!**_

 _ **p.s. daughterofthantos I do this because I am EVIL Wahaha!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: DO I LOOK LIKE UNCLE RICK TO YOU? HUH? DO I? DO I?**_

 **Willows P.O.V**

As I walked around, packing I bombarded Nico with questions

"So you're really my brother?"

"What else can I do?"

"Where are we going?"

"How are we going to get there?"

Nico eventually gave up trying to answer my question, and me not actually listing to his answers. I finished packing my bag and looked longingly at the moth eaten books I couldn't take with me.

"Are you sure," I started but Nico say what I was going to say and shook his head.

"You can borrow books from the Athena cabin" he said "besides, more than just Griffins could be after you, We need to get you to camp, and quickly."

I sighed. Nico didn't need to know that when he wasn't looking I slipped a couple of books into my bag, right?

"Put The Great Gatsby back Willow, you can keep Pride and Prejudice though."

"Should I even ask?" I sighed and slipped it back onto the shelf. "Ok I'm ready, let's go."

He took my hand and we ran at the wall

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was standing up to my thighs in cold water.

"Nico?" I called "Nico where are you? Whoa, is the world supposed to be spinning?"

Suddenly there was a hand on my arm supporting me

"You ok there?"

"I think I'm going to vomit," I offered "but otherwise yeah, the spinning is letting up. Although I don't think the world should be tinted red, do you?"

And with that I started to fall to my knees. Another hand grabbed my other arm.

"Is she ok?" a worried voice said, "I think I pushed her to far, shadow traveling to New York in one jump."

I groaned "yeah, I think we could have taken it easy, it's only my fourth jump"

"Alright, let's get you two to the infirmary" with the help of Nico he got me to my feet, and started to take me towards what I think was the shore.

"I'm wet," I complained "where's my bag?"

"You made shoved it at me last second. Here" Nico gave me my backpack. I tried to open it, but my fingers were shaking to bad.

"Will and Hazel are going to kill me." I heard Nico whisper to the boy on my left "I promised them I wouldn't shadow traveling for a while."

"Yep you're in for an earful. By the way, stay away from the Aphrodite cabin for a while, Drew wants to talk to you again" the boy whispered back

"Who's Will and Hazel, and why are they going to yell at you?" I groaned "and who's Drew?"

"NIIIICOO" someone sang, and I heard Nico groan.

"That is Drew" I heard the boy whisper to me. I looked at him for the first time, and he was pretty cute. He had blond hair and light blue eyes. But I was distracted from looking at him when a girl who reeked of perfume and had enough makeup on to remind me of Vanessa sauntered up. Great, it seems I have to deal with two mean girls in one day. Exiting.

"Where have you been? Nobody would tell me and I got worried. I almost contemplated breaking up with you, for running off like that and not telling me." Drew complained

"I'm not your boyfriend Drew, how many times do I have to say that?" Nico looked extreamly uncomfortable, and a tad annoyed.

Drew looked offended, and then her face split in a smile and when she spoke calm washed over me.

"Oh but your wrong, you agreed to go out with me after the giant war. Remember?" Of course that made sense, why was Nico denning it? I felt the boy pinch my arm, and the calm evaporated.

"Charmspeak" he whispered like that would make sense to me. I saw Nico shake his head.

"I'm pretty sure that I never said that."

Drew huffed and stormed away, leaving me confused.

"What was that all about?"

"That is her being desperate enough for a boyfriend to try and ask me" Nico said "Come on, its time you met your other sister."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear reader,

I'm going to pitch it to you straight; I don't know what I want to do with this story. Most writers draft out their stories, but to be honest, I SUCK at drafting and planning. So I'm asking for your help. If you have outside characters that you want in the story, any particular scenes that I should defiantly add, feel free to PM me, or add it in the reviews. I promise to continue this story as long as I can, but please don't feel offended if I don't finish it. I apologize in advance if I quit. And please, please, PLEASE feel free to approach me, I promise I don't bite (or at least hard). Thank you for taking time out of your life to read Willow daughter of Hades.

Love,

Doggirl212


	6. Chapter 6

**The time has come. I can't keep up the charade any longer. I can't write Girl of the Dead any longer. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so and did I mention so sorry! SonOfFear, thank you for your help but I just can't finish it. I promise I will write another story about Willow that doesn't make me want to die of embarrassment when I reread it. If when I start Girl of the Dead over and the updates are slow, I'm sorry. I just started a new online school and I am no joke like three inches away from ripping some of my hair out, setting my computer on fire and running away to start a cult that makes you shave your head. But hey if you want to join me in my head shaving because of school I would be glad to have you. We can call our cult the PJO or something.**

 **Alright, hugs and kisses and all the best wishes _-Sammy-_**


End file.
